1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power source switching circuit automatically switching between a main source and an auxiliary source.
2. Description of Related Art
A power supply supplies power to electronic devices such as computers. The power supply includes a main source supplying power during normal operation and an auxiliary source supplying power during standby operation. Both sources may be applied in the electronic device simultaneously to supply power in all operating modes.
What is needed, therefore, is a power source switching circuit automatically switching between a main source and an auxiliary source of a power supply.